


Kiss With A Fist

by Walor



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Art, Bruises, M/M, Rough Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walor/pseuds/Walor
Summary: Hal's relationship with Guy is told through a pattern of bruises.





	Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliviathecf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/gifts).



> A commission for the lovely olivia! Thank you so much for the commission I had a lot of fun doing this. If you guys want to check out my tumblr it's [here](https://awonderfultyrant.tumblr.com/)

It's hard to breathe.  
  
Obvious, okay, he gets that with Guy's arm pressing against his throat and the blood currently blocking at least half of his airway. His entire mouth, in fact, tastes of copper more than anything and he's seeing red out of at least one of his eyes. Surprised his face hasn't gone numb with how many punches he's taken over the course of the last hour. It aches and burns with every dragging inhale, almost as vexing as the personality of the bastard who put them there. The arm currently pressed against his throat certainly doesn't help in any case.  
  
Clenching his teeth, Hal spits. "I hate you."  
  
"So you've said," Hal can feel Guy's smirk spread against the sharp corner of his jaw. "Multiple times."  
  
"I'll say it again," his grunt changes pitch halfway through as Guy pulls him into a deeper arch. "I _hate you, I hate you, I hate you."_  
  
"No you don't," Guy's chuckle rumbles through Hal's chest so powerfully it changes the beating of his heart. A tad more frantic, burning up along with Guy's furnace-like heat against his back, "if you did you wouldn't let me do this."  
  
As if he needs to prove it, Guy pushes up harder into him, stretching Hal around his stupidly thick cock, impossibly wider. A hiss of breath whistles through his nose and it only serves to aggravate the bruises Guy left on his neck minutes ago. Started because of an argument, on what Hal doesn't remember only that his fist found Guy's eye around the same time Guy's knuckles found his mouth. They fell into fighting as they always have, only this time there was no one there to break it up. Next thing either of them knew Guy had pinned Hal to the wall of the Watchtower cafeteria and Hal nearly took a chunk of skin out of his neck.  
  
_Oh, is that how you want to play?_ Guy had growled, hands finding Hal's neck while bright red blood painted his terrible smile. _Let's play._  
  
Maybe should have used his ring at some point. Pulled Guy off and sent him packing to the showers the moment the bastard wrapped his hands around his neck. Could have done it when he ripped Hal's suit apart with a flex of his hands. Or, perhaps, instant Guy shoved him on his back on the ridiculously clean floor to rip apart the seat of his pants and spread his cheeks apart with cruel, powerful fingers. Hal could even do it now, as Guy fucks into him meanly, driving against his prostate with every upward snap of his hips. Both of their rings are still perfectly pristine on their fingers and neither of them used them once the entire evening.  
  
Hal doesn't use his ring.  
  
Guy digs his thumb into Hal's exposed thigh, withdrawing until only the head of his cock remains inside. Hal snarls, clenching down and tries to hold him inside, his own cock twitching against his stomach. It doesn't work, not against Guy's powerful grip on him.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Guy hums into his ear. "That's enough."  
  
"Don't," Hal pants desperately trying to rock his hips down. Guy holds him tight and off-balance, forcing him to steady himself on the tip of his one toe. "Don't fucking-...you absolute _prick-"_  
  
"Not going to let you finish, Jordan," Guy looks up at him, green eyes glittering. Hal wants to punch him again but the angle is all wrong. Furiously, he reaches up with one hand, scratching and tugging until he curls it through Guy's hair. Yanks hard, but Guy only lets his head be pulled back, not even a grimace passing over his features.  
  
Guy's smirk grows. "Not going to let you cum until you say the magic word."  
  
Hal frowns and then groans as Guy pushes his arm harder against his throat, slowly starting to pull his cock free. Desperate, a whine leaves Hal's mouth and he clings to Guy's arm, cock dripping precome against his stomach.  
  
_Please._  
  
__  
  



End file.
